Rise of Doctor Gero
by Major144
Summary: A origin story about Dr. Gero. How Gero came to working for the Red Ribbon Army, his desire for revenge against Goku, and his creation of the androids and Cell. Along with himself becoming an android.
1. Chapter 1 Recruitment

Rise of Doctor Gero

Chapter 1 Recruitment

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z this is just a story for fun.

In a secret base located in the woods there was the military base of the paramilitary crime organization known as the Red Ribbon Army. The organization was ran by a man simply known as Commander Red. He was a short man with red hair, who wore a eye patch over his right eye and a black suit.

At the current moment Commander Red was looking at two files on two scientist who specialized in robotics. The first was a man from Jingle Village named Dr. Flappe. He had puffy hair and wore a yellow coat and glasses. The second man from North City named Dr. Gero. He had white hair and wore a white shirt with an orange vest. Commander Red studied them hard. He turned his second in command a tall black man called Staff Officer Black.

"I have come to the conclusion that both these scientist will be valuable assets to the organization and our cause. Bring them both here I wish to speak to them." Said Red.

"Right away sir." Said Black as he left the room to make preparations to bring the two scientist to the base.

In North City Dr. Gero had just returned to his apartment from a long week of work at his secret lab in the mountain area just North of the city. It had been a long week of hard work developing a new type of spy robot. Dr. Gero planed to sell it to the government and make some more money for his research. Gero looked outside his apartment window at all the people just walking about.

"Disgusting flawed creatures! Wondering about carefree with no vision or desire for perfection! One day I will replace you all with my own perfect artificial beings! Enjoy your lives, for one day my dream will become a reality!" Muttered Gero.

Gero hated the human race entirely. The only humans he had shown any love for was his long dead wife and his son, who was in the army. There was a picture on the wall of Gero's son. He was a tall muscular man with red hair.

There was a knock at Gero's door that interrupted his thoughts. He went and opened the door and saw two large men wearing trench coats, sunglasses, and hats.

"Who are you?" Demanded Gero.

"We are representatives of an organization, who wish to meet with you and recruit you." Said one of the men.

"I have no interest in whatever your organi-" Began Gero as he started to close the door, but was caught off by one the man shoving his foot in the doorway.

The man reached into his trench coat and pulled out a very large hand gun and pointed at Gero. Gero's eyes widened in fear as he let go of the door.

"I believe it would be in your best interest for you to come with us." Sad the man as he pushed the door open.

"I...think I will meet with your organization." Said Gero with a bit of nervousness as the men walked him out of his apartment.

The men hustled Gero to a hover car with tinted windows. Gero got into the back seat while the two men got into the front seat. The hover car rose into the air and took off.

Elsewhere in Jingle Village Dr. Flappe was in his house drinking some hot coco, when he heard a knock at his door. He went and opened it and was greeted by the sight of a large muscular man with grey hair.

"Hello who are you?" Asked Flappe.

"My name is General White. I am a representative of a organization that wishes to meet with you and recruit you." Said the man.

"And if I refused?" Asked Flappe.

White pulled out a pipe and smoked it. He looked around at the surroundings and back at Flappe.

"This is a nice village you have here. It would be a shame if something were to happened to it." Said White.

Flappe looked confused, then he noticed a large group of men wearing coats and carrying assault rifles a few yards behind White. A sense of dread took ahold of Flappe. He had heard the villagers talking about a strange tower and some kind of military group that had popped up recently. These were members of that group.

"I will come with you. Just don't hurt the villagers." Said Flappe as he put on a coat and walked out of his house.

"I knew you would see things our way." Smiled White as he pulled out a capsule and threw it to the ground.

There was a puff of smoke and a medium size plane appeared. White got into the pilots seat, while Flappe got into the passengers seat. The plane took off into the sky.

The hover car Gero was in traveled for a few hours before stopping. The passenger door opened and Gero got out. His eyes adjusted to the light as he walked out. He looked around. He appeared to be in some kind of military base. Everywhere he looked he saw a giant R R on all the buildings, vehicles, and solider uniforms. A solider stepped forward and led Gero to some kind of waiting room. There Gero waited for another hour or so, before a door opened and another man with puffy hair, wearing glasses and, a yellow coat was hustled in.

"Who are you?" Asked Gero.

"I am Dr. Flappe. May I ask who you are?" Said the man.

"I am Dr. Gero." Said Gero.

"Oh I've heard of you. I've read some of your work on robotics. You've done some ground breaking work." Said Flappe.

"Thank you. I've read your some of your work on robotics also. I'm quite interested in your android research." Said Gero.

"Thank you for the compliment. May I ask how you ended up here?" Asked Flappe.

"A couple of men with guns dragged me from my apartment to a car. The next thing I know I'm here." Said Gero.

"Same thing happened to me. A large group of men threatened my village and forced me to come here." Said Flappe.

"I wonder where here is." Said Gero.

Before they could continue talking a tall black man in a suit walked into the room.

"The Commander would like to see you now." He said.

Gero and Flappe followed the man out of the room and down a long hallway. They stopped in front of a large pair and entered a large office. In the office were a couple of chairs sitting in front of a large desk. Sitting behind the desk was a short man with red hair, wearing a suit and a eyepatch over his right eye.

"Greetings Dr. Gero and Dr. Flappe. I hope you enjoyed man men's hospitality. My name is Commander Red. I'm the leader of a group known as the Red Ribbon Army." Said Red as Gero and Flappe took a seat in front of the desk. The tall man stood next to the desk.

"May I ask why you have brought us here?" Asked Gero as he eyed Red.

"Aw straight to the point. I like that. I have brought you both here because your both the leading experts in robotics and mechanical engineering. I believe in the current state of the world your talents are wasted. The world has gone soft and weak over the years. I believe if a threat like King Piccolo were to spring up the way the world is now wouldn't be able to handle it." Said Red.

Gero and Flappe shivered at the mention of the evil lords name.

"You see I want make this world strong again with a powerful military. I need the most brilliant minds to develop sophisticated weapons and robots capable of super human feats. If you join our organization I will give you unlimited funding and materials for your research and projects. So will you join us?" Said Red.

Gero was intrigued by this offer. If he joined up with the Red Ribbon Army his dream of an ideal world full of his perfect robotic creations would be closer to becoming a reality. Gero stuck out his hand and Red shook it.

"Your offer has caught my interest. I will gladly join you." Said Gero.

"Thank you. I'm sure this partnership will be beneficial for both of us." Said Red as he turned to Flappe.

Flappe didn't like Red's talk about changing the world and creating weapons. He took a close look at Red. Flappe realized that Red was a power hungry man, who would do anything to obtain his goals. Flappe thought about his village and what harm Red would do to it if Flappe refused to join the Red Ribbon Army. Reluctantly he shook Red's hand.

"I will join you." He said.

"Excellent. I will have my men show you around and gather the equipment you need for a lab. Black show our new comrades around the base." Said Red.

"Right away sir." Said Black as he lead Gero and Flappe out of the room.

Gero smiled to himself. He had a feeling that he was going to enjoy working for the Red Ribbon Army.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Major Metallitron

Rise of Doctor Gero

Chapter 2 Major Metallitron

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z this is just a story for fun.

The Red Ribbon Army supplied Gero and Flappe with a lab to work in. The two scientist decided to build a powerful military security robot for their first project. The two scientist went about ordering and constructing parts for their robot. They ordered and installed weapons and some of the latest computer software they could get their hands on. Soon they had a metal skeleton and body built.

"This is turning out quite nicely." Said Gero as he admired their work.

"I suppose so, but I think we should make it look less like a machine and make it resemble a bit more of a human. That way people won't realize what our creation is. It would be less conspicuous." Said Flappe.

"You make a good point." Admitted Gero.

The two scientist went about creating a material that looked and almost felt like skin. They even attached a red wig to their creation's head. Next they went about clothing their creation. After ordering some large clothes. They gave their creation large pant, blackish blue army boots, a blue sleeveless shirt, and sunglasses. After running a few test they were ready to present their creation. Commander Red and Staff Offer Black were called to the lab for a demonstration. The two of them saw the creation just standing in the room. Red assumed that the giant man was hired muscle. Black was confused about the giants presence, he had no file about a giant in an of their forces. Gero and Flappe walked into the room.

"Commander so glad you could make it to see our demonstration." Said Gero.

"Yes. Yes. Now tell me where is this robot you created." Said Red.

"It's right over there." Said Flappe as he pointed at the giant.

"That men there is a machine?" Asked Black slightly intrigued.

"Yes he is. That men there is a high tech piece of machinery disguised as a human. An android to be more precious." Said Gero.

"What can he do?" Asked Red.

"We have a test field set out to demonstrate our machines abilities." Said Flappe as he walked up to the giant. "Come along it's time for some test."

"Yes doctor." Replied the giant.

The group marched outside where there was a test field with dummies dressed as soldiers and a few old jeeps.

"We have devised a serious of test to demonstrate are robots long range weapons capabilities and strength." Said Gero.

The giant walked up to a couple of dummies in front of a brick wall that stood several away from him. The giant clenched it's right hand into fist. The fist shot out from the giant's arm on a burst of flame that made it look like a rocket! The fist plowed through one if the dummies and smashed a huge hole through the brick wall behind it!

"Incredible!" Exclaimed Black.

"Yes! I'm liking this a lot." Said Red.

The giant picked up it's fist, marched off, and stopped a few yards in front of a jeep. The giant opened his mouth wide and a missile flew out hitting the jeep reducing it to a pile of smoking ruble. The giant walked up to another jeep picked it up as if it weighed nothing and crumbled the car up like a piece of paper between it's massive hands. The giant dropped the crumpled remains of the car and faced the military men and scientist.

"Test objectives complete." Said the giant.

"Very impressive." Said Black.

"I must admit you've lived up to your reputations. I'm very pleased with your work so far." Said Red as he pulled out a cigar and started to smoke it.

"Thank you sir." Said Flappe.

"There is one problem our creation has. He runs on batteries that need to be charged every few months. He'll run out of power after working hard or from taking a serious amount of damage." Said Gero.

"Good to know." Said Black.

"So what do you call this robot of yours?" Asked Red.

"We haven't name him yet, but you can name him if you want." Said Flappe.

Red turned towards the giant and studied him.

"He looks like he would be...ranked Major. Hmmm. Major Machine? No to obvious. Major Murder? No. Major...Metal? Hmmm. Metal Metallitron? I kinda of like that. We will call him Major Metallitron!" Said Red pleased with himself.

"A good name sir." Said Black.

"Thank you." Said Red as he turned to the scientist. "Tell what's your next big project going to be."

"Well sir. We plan to create androids that will make Major Metallitron obsolete. These new androids will be stronger and more intelligent. Capable of thinking like a men, but with the intelligence of a computer." Said Gero.

"I'm liking the sound of that. Ask for whatever you need we will provide it to you." Said Red as he started to walk towards the base, with Black right behind him.

"Gero are you sure it's a good idea to create strong intelligent robots for the Red Ribbon Army?" Asked Flappe.

"You worry to much Flappe. The Red Ribbon Army is trying to bring balance to the world and make it strong. We are now apart of something bigger now that's going to change the world. Soon the world will be perfect." Said Gero.

"Ok whatever you say." Muttered Flappe as he thought about the soldiers holding his village hostage.

Gero ignored him and started to walk to the lab followed by Flappe and Major Metallitron.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Androids

Rise of Doctor Gero

Chapter 3 Androids

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z this is just a story for fun.

In the months that followed Gero had asked Commander Red to reach out to his son and let him join the Red Ribbon Army. Gero's son gladly joined the organization, when he heard his father was a member. Gero told his son about the Red Ribbon Army's goal. Gero's son joined the ranks and rose through them becoming a high ranking member. Unfortunately on one mission he was shot by any enemy and killed. Gero was greatly saddened by his son's death and vowed to help the Red Ribbon by creating advanced weapons and machines.

Gero and Flappe began creating a new line of super intelligent androids. They named their androids by number of creation. Groand Flappe managed to create seven androids with advance intelligence. As a safety measure the Red Ribbon Army had bombs installed in the androids incase the machines decided to turn on them or prove to be useless. The new androids were more humanoid in appearance and they were smaller then Major Metallitron.

The androids were strong, but they failed to live up to strength and brutality the Red Ribbon Army demanded. The androids were considered useless and destroyed by the Red Ribbon Army. Flappe was disappointed that the androids were just seen as machines and instead of thinking intelligent beings. Gero was mad because the androids failed to live up to the standers of the Red Ribbon Army.

The following month Gero and Flappe went to work on their eighth android. The two scientist developed a new artificial intelligence program that would make the android think more like a human, while still having the intelligence of a machine. They greatly increased the strength of the new android.

When the android was halfway done Flappe went to go see Red and Black.

"I request to return to my village." Said Flappe.

"Why should we allow that?" Asked Red.

"Because I can test how our latest android acts in extreme cold temperatures. If there was a problem I would be able to fix it." Explained Flappe.

"Alright will allow you to leave, but you will finish the android and report to General White." Said Red.

"Thank you sir." Said Flappe as he left.

Red turned to Black.

"We might as well send Major Metallitron and see how he reacts to cold weather. It might give us a good opportunity to see how he performs as a security system." Said Red.

"Very good sir I'll have the men the men get right on that and I'll inform White about Flappe and the machines." Said Black before he left the office.

Flappe returned to the lab and started to gather up his things. The half finished android was loaded up into a large create. Gero watched Flapoe pack a slightly annoyed look on his face. Flappe finished packing and turned to face Gero.

"Well it was nice working with Gero. You are a brilliant man and I hope to see you again sometime." Said Flappe as he stuck his hand out to Gero.

"I'll admit your a brilliant man, though you are weak." Said Gero.

"Excuse me?" Asked slightly shocked Flappe.

"You are weak. You and me have the potential to change the world. With the Red Ribbon Army backing us up we have the opportunity to change the world and make it perfect with our ideas and creations. Instead you going back to your village, because you don't have the stomach or nerve to see things through to the end." Ranted Gero.

"Well you must be blind. The Red Ribbon Army is a cruel organization that cares nothing for people or these who serve under them! Our creations deaths were an example of the Red Ribbon Army's treatment to their own forces! If you don't see that then you must be some kind of ego maniac!" Shouted Flappe.

The two scientist glared at one another for a few minutes before Flappe grabbed his bag an started to march out of the lab. A plane was waiting outside the lab Fappe loaded up in the front, while the half completed android and Major Metallitron rode in the back of the plane. Gero watched the plane take off and fly away.

"Good riddance." Muttered Gero as he went to draw up blueprints for the next android.

Gero eventually grew board with the blueprint and decided to get to work on another project. Gero's new project was a super-powered mechanized suit he called the Battle Jacket. Gero armed the Battle Jacket with lasers and missiles, he even gave the battle jacket a special missile capable of destroying the entire base or even a mountain. When it was complete Gero gave the Battle Jacket to Black, who Gero deemed as a good person to pilot it. For the next few months things were looking up for Gero and the Red Ribbon Army. Unfortunately things were fixing to change for them.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Vow of Vengeance

Rise of Doctor Gero

Chapter 4 Vow of Vengeance

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z this is just a story for fun.

Gero was working on another project, when he decided to take a coffee break. Gero traveled to a lounge in one of the buildings. It was there that he overheard two soldiers talking about how command had stopped receiving communications from White and the Muscle Tower base and that a team had been sent out to investigate to see what was wrong. Gero assumed it was bad weather conditions that were interfering with the communications with Muscle Tower. Gero finished his coffee and went back to work.

A few days latter the team that had been sent to Muscle Tower had returned. They told everyone that the base was destroyed. The team then tried to retrieve Flappe, but had been chased off by the villagers and Android 8. The team had no idea how the base had gotten destroyed, but they did manage to find the remains of Major Metallitron and bring back some of it's inner parts.

Gero found a microchip in the robot remains that had it's memories recorded. Gero put the microchip into a computer and started going through it's memories. An image of a young boy with spiky black hair and wearing an orange outfit. The boy seemed to be fighting Major Metallitron and holding his own against the machine.

"What is this? Surely this must be some kind of error? There's no way a mere child could hold his own against Major Metallitron!" Thought Gero as he watched the battle on the computer screen.

The battle continued on until the boy launched some kind of energy attack. That severally damaged the machine destroying it's head. Major Metallitron didn't need his head to continue the battle. He fought the boy for several more minutes, before the child threw his body forward and smashed a hole through the machines chest, then Major Metallitron's batteries ran out of juice and the image stopped. Gero just starred at the screen. Several emotions went through. Shock, fear, anger, and the eagerness of a challenge.

"I don't know who this child is, but he could prove an interesting opponent against my inventions." Thought Gero as he went back to his workbench to develop more weapons.

In the few months that followed Gero heard news about more attacks from the mysterious boy. At one point the Red Ribbon Army had employed the aid of the legendary Mercenary Tao to deal with the child. Gero had got a brief glimpse of the assassin as he flew from the base on what appeared to be a pillar he had yanked out from one of the buildings. It had been a few days since the Tai left. Then Gero heard some commotion about something small coming in on the basses radar. Gero happened to be near the radar room, when they picked up the object. Everybody first thought it was Tao however, when they could get a visual of the object it turned out to be the child riding on a golden cloud!

"It's the child! He must have beaten Tao!" Cried a radar officer in fear.

Gero decided to lay low in his lab as the rest of the base prepared for battle. Gero fought covered underneath one of his lab benches as he listened to the sounds of battle outside. Gero heard the sound of machine guns, rockets, vehicles crashing, and screaming. After several minutes the nose seemed to die down. Gero got out from under the table and carefully exited the lab. He saw several unconscious soldiers and destroyed vehicles outside. Gero saw a pistol lying on the ground and picked it up.

Gero heard the sounds of fighting coming from deeper in the base, he made his way towards that direction. The fighting sounds seemed to be coming from the building that served as Red's personal quarters. All of a sudden there was a loud crash and Gero saw a small figure crash through the wall and land near another building. Gero recognized the figure as the child! Gero quickly found a wall to hide behind and took cover. A few seconds latter Black smashed out of the building the child had been thrown out of wearing his Battle Jacket.

"Yes the child shall meet his end at the hands of one of my inventions!" Thought Gero excitedly.

Black raised one of the Battle Jacket's hands and fired a laser at the child. The area were the child had been was reduced to a crater. Black pumped the Battle Jacket's fist in the air and cheered in victory. Gero smiled and let out a small sigh of relief. The threat was over. Then Gero heard a startled shout from Black. Gero looked up to see the child hanging onto the dome of the Battle Jacket!

"But how did he get there?!" Thought a shocked Gero.

Black tried to punch the child off with the Battle Jacket's fist, but the child jumped off and landed on the roof of a nearby building. The Battle Jacket's fist smashed through the dome and hit Black instead! Black looked wounded and furious, he made the Battle Jacket rise up into the air and made it point downwards. A port in the machines back opened up and a large missile pocked out. Gero felt his body go numb with fright as he recognized the missile. It was a powerful weapon capable of destroying the entire base!

"Lets see how you handle this!" Shouted Black as he fired the missile!

The child leaped into the air and delivered a powerful kick to the missile sending it flying back right towards Black! Gero starred in shock as the missile just barely missed Black and crashed into a mountain a few miles from the base reducing the mountain to ruble! Black looked down in fear at the child and decided to retreat. The child leaped through the air and smashed through the Battle Jacket's chest! The child landed on another roof. Black screamed as the Battle Jacket sparked and exploded!

Gero just starred in shock and anger. The entire Red Ribbon Army had been destroyed by a child! This was inconceivable! Gero then saw a small yellow plan land in the base. Gero watched as a few people came out some of them looked armed. The child went to greet them. The people referred to the child as Goku. Gero glared at them all from his hiding space.

"Enjoy this victory while you can Goku. You may have beaten the Red Ribbon Army, but I will continue their goal and avenge them. Mark my words I will have vengeance. Oh it might take a while but I'll get it." Vowed Gero as he made his way to a hanger, took a plane and escaped.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Cyborg Assassin

Rise of Doctor Gero

Chapter 5 Cyborg Assassin

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z this is just a story for fun.

In the months that followed the end of the Red Ribbon Army Gero had returned to society. He did various jobs both legal and illegal to fund his projects. Gero created hight tech spy robots to spy on Goku. Gero was going to study Goku to figure at a way to create a better android to kill the child. Gero watched as Goku participated in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament against a man named Tien Shinhan. The battle had been incredible. It ended with both fighters flying into the sky Goku did a Kamehameha and plowed into Tien like a rocket sending them both towards the ground. Goku hit a car and Tien hit the ground a split second latter. Tien won the fight by a technicality.

The fight had provided a bunch of data for Gero's research. Then something unexpected happen Goku's friend Krillin had been killed by a demon servant of Demon King Piccolo! Gero nearly had a heart attack, when he heard about the evil beings return. He remembered being a very young man fleeing in terror from the demon servants of Piccolo as they destroyed and ravaged everything. Gero felt a mixture of anger and fear go through him. With the accursed demon around Gero dreams of destroying Goku and global conquest with his machines were ruined!

In a strange turn of events Gero found himself cheering Goku on as he went on a journey to fight Piccolo and his minions. Gero realized he wanted Goku to actually win. If Piccolo had his way he would destroy everyone and everything. Piccolo was a twisted force of nature that needed to be stopped. Goku eventual killed Piccolo by blowing a hole through his chest. Gero was stunned. It seemed that nothing could stop Goku, but that wasn't going to stop Gero from trying.

In the years that followed a small criminal organization popped up and started stealing Gero's business. Gero became furious. He was running low on funds for his research when two men came seeking him out one was an old men named Shen and a heavily bandaged man, who revealed himself to be Mercenary Tao! The two men asked Gero to repair Tao's damaged body. Gero asked for money and the two gladly paid him. Gero went to work on Tao and turned the assassin into a cyborg complete with hidden blades and a energy cannon. Gero was pleased with his work. Tao asked Gero if there were any worthy targets to test his new body against. Gero looked at a nearby map, where he had marked the location of the rival criminal organization.

"Oh I have the perfect target to test your skills against." Said Gero with a twisted little smile.

A few hours latter Gero and Shin were walking through the destroyed remains of the base. All around the base were dead guards. Gero smiled in admiration at Tao's work. Now with the rival organization out of the way Gero would be receiving a ton of business. Gero passed the command center of the base, when something caught his eye. It was some kind of doll used for decorating the base. Gero walked over to it and picked it up. Gero was fascinated by the dolls perfect detail and lifeless stare. He decided to bring it home with him as a trophy.

Tao and Shen left Gero as he continued with his work. A few months latter Gero watched Goku compete in the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament. Tao also competed trying to get revenge on Goku, but was defeated by Tien. Gero cursed as another one of his creations were defeated. Then Goku faced off against Jr. the son of King Piccolo! The two of them had a fierce battle Jr. seemed like he was going to grasp victory, but Goku pulled through and defeated him. Gero was shocked at Jr.'s defeat. Then Goku surprised Gero more by giving Jr. a magical bean known as a a Senzu Bean to heal him. Instead of continuing the fight Jr. Now calling himself promised to continue to seek revenge before flying off.

Now Gero had two incredibly powerful beings that stood in his way of conquest. Though he had collected a ton of battle data it would take Gero Yeats before he had an android even remotely capable of destroying the two warriors.

"Mark my words. I will destroy you Goku and then I'll deal with Piccolo. None shall stand in my way of conquering Earth in the name of the Red Ribbon Army!" Vowed Gero.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Alien DNA

Rise of Doctor Gero

Chapter 6 Alien DNA

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z this is just a story for fun.

In the years that followed the fight with Goku and Piccolo Gero had developed androids 9, 10, 11, and 12. Though these androids were strong Gero deemed them useless and had them destroyed. Gero continued monitoring Goku as he got married and had a child named Gohan. About four years latter, Goku was visiting his friends and introducing Gohan to everyone. It was then that a strange being with an ape tail, armor and a strange device on his eye. The being introduced himself as Raditz and said that he was Goku's older brother. Raditz then told Goku that he and him were a few of the last survivors of an alien warrior race known as the Saiyans.

Gero was a little shocked by this news. This would explain Goku's great strength. Raditz claimed that he had come to Earth to recruit Goku to help conquer a powerful planet. Goku became disgusted at Raditz behavior and refused to go to him. Raditz got angry and sent Goku flying with a knee strike. The evil Saiyan then grabbed Gohan telling Goku he could have him back if he killed one hundred humans and brought them to him. Raditz then flew off. Goku staggered back up to his feet. Piccolo showed up saying that he'd had an encounter with Raditz. The two warriors decided to team up and fight Raditz. They confronted the Saiyan at his ship. The two champions of Earth began to battle Raditz. Gero watched in amazement as Goku and Piccolo were tossed around like rag dolls. Then Goku managed to grab Raditz's tail, which was apparently a weak point on the Saiyan. Raditz collapsed to the ground in pain.

Raditz begged Goku to release him saying he would leave Earth and never come back. Goku released Raditz and was immediately attacked by him and knocked to the ground. Raditz then stopped on Goku's chest laughing at Goku and telling him what a fool he was. It appeared that Raditz would win, but then suddenly Raditz's ship exploded and out flew Gohan looking incredibly angry. The small child hurled himself like a bullet and slammed into Raditz knocking the air out of him. Goku then sprung to his feet and wrapped his arms around Raditz. Piccolo, who had been charging up his most powerful attack fired at the two warriors!

"Special Beam Cannon!" Shouted Piccolo as he fired.

The attack smashed through the chest of both Raditz and Goku killing them both! Gero starred at his monitor furious that Goku was dead before he had a chance at revenge, but then he remembered the mystical wish granting Dragon Balls. It would only be a matter of time before Goku was brought back to life. Piccolo gloated to Raditz about the Dragon Balls and their power. Raditz in his final breaths told Piccolo that two more Saiyans would come to Earth to get the Dragon Balls. Raditz revealed that the device was also a communicator and that his comrades had heard everything. Piccolo got angry and killed the dying Saiyan.

Goku didn't return to Earth for some reason. Gero spent his time studying the other fighters and creating some new androids. He created 13, 14, and 15, but like their predecessors they were deemed weak and destroyed. A year after the battle with Raditz the other two Saiyans showed up looking for the Dragon Balls. They called themselves Vegeta and Nappa. The defenders of Earth went to fight the two Saiyans. During the confrontation it was revealed that Piccolo was revealed to be a member of an alien race known as a Namekian. During the fight Gero ordered his robot to take a blood sample from Vegeta and Piccolo. Tiny micro bug bots took samples the warriors DNA. After a long fight most of Earth's defenders were dead including Piccolo. This meant the Dragon Balls were no more. Then Goku showed up stronger then ever. Gero made his robot grab a sample of Goku's blood. Gero watched as Goku and his remaining allies defeat both Nappa and Vegeta. Nappa was killed by Vegeta for failing to beat Goku and Vegeta fled into space after sustaining a bunch of injuries. The battle gave Gero a ton of new data to work with.

Gero studied the DNA he got from the battle. The Sayian DNA had a remarkable adaption cells. Whenever a Saiyan received a remarkable amount of damage or come close to death the cells would help them recover and increase the power of the Sayian to help better prepare them for tougher battles. The Namekian had many interesting attributes. The Namekians had the ability to regenerate lost limbs at a fast rate.

The DNA gave Gero insight on his enemies. A few weeks after the battle with the Saiyans Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma took a space ship to the Namekian home world Namek to use a set of Dragon Balls to wish everyone who was killed by the Saiyans back to life. Latter a fully recovered Goku took a ship and went after to join them. Gero didn't bother to send any of his spy robots after them.

Gero went to work on his newest creation Android 16. Gero was trying to think of a design for his new creation, when his eyes landed on a picture of his long dead son. Inspiration hit the doctor and he went to work. After a few months Gero finished his latest creation. 16 was a large android with red hair that looked exactly like Gero's son. A shot of pain went through Gero's heart as he thought about his son. 16 was by far the strongest Android Gero had created so far easily surpassing the previous androids. Since 16 looked like Gero's son the doctor didn't want to see his creation destroyed, so he gave 16 a gentle personality, however he still gave 16 the mission desire to kill Goku. Gero also installed a bomb in 16 mainly out of habit to have a failsafe in his creations. Gero didn't know what to do with his newest creation, so he put the Android in sleep mode and put him in a pod.

A few months latter all the people who were killed by the Saiyans were brought back to life and people who went into space returned minus Goku. A year or so latter Gero witness the defenders of Earth look up at the sky in horror apparently sensing a large amount of energy. They all said that someone named Frieza was coming. The defenders raced towards a dessert to confront the threat. A large ship appeared and landed. A bunch of alien creatures lead by a white purple creature with a tail. cyborg parts and a large alien with horns, armor, and a cape. The one with cyborg parts was called Frieza and the large one with horns was called King Cold. Gero ordered his robot to collet Frieza and King Cold's DNA for study. The robot did as it's master commanded.

Gero didn't see a warrior a warrior with a blue jacket carrying a sword defeat Frieza and King Cold. Gero studied the latest DNA he had collected. According to his findings Frieza's race had a remarkable knack for surviving even the most horrific injury and were able to survive even in the vacuum of space. Gero was pleased at his findings and added the samples to his collection. He studied all the samples of DNA he had. They all came from extremely powerful warriors, each with their own unique skill and attributes. Gero didn't what he was going to use them for, but he would figure out something to do with them and it would be glorious.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Androids 17 and 18

Rise of Doctor Gero

Chapter 7 Androids 17 and 18

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z this is just a story for fun.

In the year that followed Gero designed new methods using cybernetics to create androids and advancements in power enhancements. Gero decided to try his new methods on live subjects. Gero wanted to see what kind of contribute a human element would make to his latest projects. The doctor set out from his lab in search of test subjects.

In another part of the mountains two teenaged twins named Lapis and Lazuli were driving around in a recently stolen car.

Lapis had shoulder-length black hair and thin, blue eyes. Underneath his hair, he has two gold hoop earrings. He wore an orange bandanna around his neck, a short sleeve black shirt, and, underneath, he wore a long-sleeve white shirt. He wore a belt to hold up his blue jeans which have a tear just above the knee of the left leg. Just below the first belt he wore another belt with a gun holster and another pouch. He wore green socks and blue and white sneakers.

Lazuli had shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, and hoop earrings in both ears. She wore she wears a blue denim vest and skirt with dark blue stockings, brown boots, and a black undershirt that has white and black striped sleeves.

Lapis and Lazuli were notorious delinquents, who had stolen money from their parents and had ran away from home to explore the world.

"This is the life Lazuli! No more parents to tell us what to do! Were free now! We don't have to answer to nobody now, were are own masters!" Exclaimed Lapis from the drivers seat.

"Yep good to free. So, what's should be are first big adventure?" Asked Lazuli.

"Were going to go camping. Will sleep under the stars like our ancestors did." Said Lapis.

"Fine, but I want to have some fun in the city after we go camping." Said Lazuli.

"Whatever you want sis. I'll rough it tonight then will hit the city. Look at worl here we come!" Said Lapis.

The two of them drove to a nearby town to pick up supplies.

By chance Gero was in the same town looking at all the people trying to find some good test subjects. He was eyeing some a couple country men, when all of a sudden a car came speeding up to one of the stores and abruptly stopped. Gero watched at two teenagers who looked like twins got out of the car. The boy swaggered into store while the girl leaned against the car. The two country men looked at the girl with nasty little smirks on their faces. The two men swaggered up to the girl with confidence. The girl just gave them a glare, but that didn't dissuade the men from walking up to her.

"Hey there pretty lady. What brings you to these parts?" Asked the first country man.

"None of your business hillbilly." Said the girl.

"Hey now that's rude! You hurt my feelings! Why don't you give me a kiss." Said the country men as he puckered his lips up.

The girl looked disgusted and annoyed. She stopped leaning against the car and in one swift moment she slapped the country men across the face and delivered a knee into his crotch area! The country men fell over gasping in pain as he grasped his lower region! The other country men looked down at his downed friend in shock then he glared at the girl.

"Your going to pay for that!" He growled as he lumbered towards the girl.

There was a loud banging sound as the pavement was kicked up in front of the country man. The country man fell on his back in fright.

"This gut bothering you sis?" Asked the teenage boy as he stood in front of the store with a bag of goods in one hand and a smoking gun in the other.

"He was, but I think he was fixing to leave." Said the girl.

"That true." Said the boy.

"Yes...sir! Were just leaving!" Cried the frighten country man as he scrambled to his feet.

"Lets play a little game. If you and your buddy aren't gone in the next five seconds I start shooting." Said the boy as he cocked his gun.

The country men quickly ran over to his buddy and helped him up. The two immediately started to run as fast as they could. The boy aimed his gun at the retreating figures and fired at the ground behind hem. The bullet kicked up the pavement and caused the two men to scream and run faster.

"Your so immature at times." Said the girl.

"It was fun." Said the boy with a smirk.

Gero watched the two teens load up into their car and drive away. The doctor was impressed. The two teens had shown a good deal of cunning and ruthlessness. From Gero could tell from the teens they were runaways, meaning if they just disappeared no one would notice or really care. They would make excellent test subjects. Gero pulled out a remote control and pressed a few buttons.

Back at the lab a large hanger door opened and a large insect like robot with claws flew out heading towards Gero's location. Gero walked into the woods faraway from the town and waited for his robot. The robot arrived a few minutes latter and a hatch in it's front opened up and Gero hopped in. The robot took off into the sky and went looking for the teens.

It was nighttime. Lapis and Lazuli were camping in a clearing with a fire and a tent. The two of them were roasting marshmallows, when all of a sudden they heard a weird noise, then something large flew above their campsite creating a large gust of wind that extinguishing their campfire.

"Get to the car!" Shouted Lapis as he pulled out his gun and started firing at the object.

Lazuli ran to the car, but the giant object flew down and landed on it crushing the car like a tin can. Lazuli screamed and backpedaled away. A large claw shot out and grabbed Lazuli. Lapis saw what was happening and came to his sister's aid.

"Let her go!" He shouted as he fired at the object his bullets making a loud clanking sound as they hit.

Another claw shot out and grabbed Lapis dragging him forward. Inside the machine Gero looked at the squirming teenagers with amusement. He pushed a button on his control panel and a spray of gas came out and hit the two teens knocking them out.

"Rest up my children. Soon you will be reborn. You will be the first two to receive the gifts I have to offer to this world." Said Gero as he flew his robot back to his lab.

Latter the teenagers were prepped for the surgery. Both were lying naked on some tables as Gero hovered over them in scrubs a surgical knife in his hand.

"Let the creation of a new race of android begin." He said as he made the first cuts.

Gero went about removing organs his new creations wouldn't need. Though he let them keep a few of their organs. He added cybernetic implants into their bodies that would make them stronger, and faster. Gero left the human element in them so they could grow stronger as time progressed. Gero installed microchips into their brains that gave them information on all of Earth's champions and their techniques. The chip would give them the knowledge of how to fight, fly, and fire energy. Gero also used his technology to wipe the teenagers mind of practically all their memories. Gero also added a couple of failsafe. One was a bomb the other was a device that would put the androids in sleep mode. With all these enhancements Gero's latest creations would outlive any natural creature. Soon he was finished.

Gero labeled the boy 17 and the girl 18. Gero then had the Red Ribbon Armynlogo stitched onto his creations clothes before putting them back on. Now it was time to wake his creations. Gero pulled out a remote a pressed a button. The two androids woke up and got to their feet. Both androids looked confused. They starred down at themselves and then at Gero.

"Welcome Androids 17 and 18. Today is your birthday. I am your creator Dr. Gero. You have been created for two special task. Your first task is to kill the one know as Goku and all of his allies. Your second task is to help me conquer the world." Said Gero.

"What...are we?" Asked 17.

"You two are the first of a new generation of androids I plan to use to replace humanity with." Said Gero.

"Were we...once human?" Asked 18.

"You were, but I changed all that. You were both greatly ill, but I saved you with my procedure. Now your the ideal images of perfection. Now come we have some testing to do." Said Gero as he walked out of the lab.

The androids looked at one another not sure what to do then they followed Gero. The doctor had 17 and 18 do several test to see how they handled their abilities. With the help of their microchips both androids proved to be quick learners. As the test continued 17 and 18 became aware that Gero saw them nothing more then tools. He never gave the Androids any real names and when he wasn't testing them, he was at his desk drawing up plans for a new android design. Gero would go on about how Goku ruined a group called Red Ribbon Army and how he needed to be killed. The androids also became aware that Gero was lying about them being ill before he turned them into androids. Every time they asked about their past Gero would always veer away from it. After several months of this the androids finally had enough of Gero and decided to kill the doctor.

The next day they asked about how they ended up here. Gero waved the question away and that angered the androids. 17 had enough of Gero, he turned to face his general direction and fired an energy blast at a nearby rock making it explode and sending Gero tumbling to the ground. 17 and 18 walked over to Gero, who glared at his creations, but he saw the murderous look in their eyes and started shaking with fear.

"We want answers and we want to be free." Demanded 17.

"Alright! You were both once human, I kidnapped you both and turned you both into androids." Said Gero as he desperately searched his pocket for something.

"You...changed us against our will and erased our memories!" Said 18 as she glared daggers at Gero.

"Yes I did, but it won't matter soon you'll both forget this!" Declared Gero as he pulled out a remote and pushed a button on it.

At once 17 and 18's eyes closed and they fell to the ground. Gero wiped some sweat off his forehead and sighed. That was way to close. It looked like 17 and needed some more reprograming before they went back into service. The two androids were young, wild, and unpredictable. Gero summoned one of his robots to come pick up 17 and 18 and take them back to the lab. The robot put the a droids in sleeping pods.

"Time to work on the next big thing." Said Gero as he pulled out some blueprints and wen to work to on his next creation.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Final Projects

Rise of Doctor Gero

Chapter 8 Final Projects

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z this is just a story for fun.

After the incident with 17 and 18 Gero started planning on creating the blueprints for a new android. This new model would have the power to absorb energy. Gero was trying to think of something to model the android from when his eyes landed on the doll he had stolen from an enemy base many years ago. Gero was struck by inspiration and went to work. He used synthetic technology to create his next android, who he labeled as 19. The new android had completely white skin, two dangling earrings, extra large orange pants, an extra large banana white strap-on vest, a broad red sash, and an orange pointed hat with a Red Ribbon Army logo on the front. 19 got and greeted his creator with great respect. Gero was greatly pleased by this.

Gero was in such a good mood that he decide to try a new kind of experiment in the basement part of his lab. Gero went to the fridge where he kept all the alien DNA and started to look into it more. It was then that Gero got an idea to try and create a bio android from the DNA. Gero looked for something to design his new android from. His eyes landed on a book about insects. Gero got an idea and began to get to work. Gero found a couple of interesting things in the DNA from Frieza and Piccolo. According to Frieza's DNA he had the power to transform into different forms to increase his power and according to Piccolo he had the power to fuse with others of his DNA and increase his power. Gero became fascinated by this discovery and decided to apply that to his new creation.

Gero decided to give his new creation the power to absorb living creatures and their energy. Gero was going to give his creation a perfect form once he absorbed two specific components. Gero was trying to think up something to put the components in when his eyes landed on the sleeping beds that contained 17 and 18. He decided to put the components in 17 and 18. This would sever two purposes. One it would help Gero get revenge on the disobedient androids without having to destroy them and waste all the hard work he put into them. Two when the androids powers increased so would the bio android's power increase once he absorbed them. Gero planted the components in the androids bodies before putting them in their beds. Gero went to work combining the DNA until he had created a larva like creature floating in a tank. The doctor tried to think up a name for his new creation. The new android was created from the cells of several powerful fighters. Then Gero had the perfect name for his creation.

"I shall call this creature Cell." He declared.

Gero looked at his readings to check Cell's growth. He was a little disappointed to learn that for Cell to be fully developed and ready to fight. The doctor left his computer in charge of dealing with Cell as he walked out. Gero also gave the computer the objective to create new redesigned androids to kill Goku. 19 was waiting for Gero in another part of the lab. 19 saw that Gero was a little depressed and asked why. Gero told 19 everything about 16, 17, 18, and Cell. None of he creations except for 19 were ready to fight Goku and his allies.

"Why not turn yourself into an android?" Suggested 19.

Gero though about this and smiled evilly.

"That's a good idea 19." Said Gero.

Gero built an energy sucking android body for himself to put his brain into. The computer and 19 put Gero to sleep as they carefully removed his brain and put it in the the new android body. A few hours latter Gero awoke in his new body impressed with his work. His brain was showing through a dome on his head, but other then that he still pretty much looked human. Gero flexed his hands and felt power in them. Gero spent the next few months learning how to control his new body. Then he was ready to take his revenge on Goku. Gero put a large black hat on hiding his exposed brain.

"Come 19 it's time we go kill Goku and his allies once and for all." Declared Gero.

"Yes doctor." Chirped 19 as they flew out of the lab.

The two androids went in search of a city to destroy to get Goku and his friends attention.

The End.


End file.
